To The Moon And Back
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: A married couple of five years is losing it's sexual flame, but will one night of pure and intense pleasure put the two at a new high of a sexual awakening? Eclare/One-Shot


Hey guys! So...I haven't been writing lemon a lot, and I actually read a few at four in the morning and got inspired. So therefore, I want you to be warned that this is the **dirtiest, explicit lemon I've ever done**. If you can't handle it, do not read it. Please enjoy my little one shot I'd like to call "To The Moon And Back"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Summary:** A married couple of five years is losing it's sexual flame, but will one night of pure and intense pleasure put the two at a new high of a sexual awakening? Eclare/One-Shot

**Warning:** One of my most explicit. Might make you feel uncomfortable...

**RATED M FOR A REASON**

* * *

**_To The Moon And Back_**

**CLARE**

"Imogen, why are you being so weird about it? I told you what's going on between us, and after having Anthony...it's just harder, for the both of us," my best friend giggled, sipping her coffee, "Listen Clare, just because you had a kid doesn't mean all romance should go out the window for the both of you."

"But it's like...I can't explain it to you," she grinned, "You can tell me anything Clare, I won't tell a soul."

"Ever since we had Anthony, I haven't been that into it. Eli tries, I can see that, and I feel bad that he tries so hard when I can't even get horny for him. I still find him attractive, and I still want to pounce him every free chance I get...but I'm just not feeling it," I cradled my head in my hands, and groaned, "I'm a horrible wife."

"Losing a sex drive is common after having a baby," Imogen noted eagerly, as if she had my sex life all figured out.

"You don't get it Imogen, Eli comes home after a hard day at the college, and having the pressure of being the top English professor in Toronto is a lot on him too. I love Anthony, will all my heart, but he tires me out throughout the day. So by the time Eli gets home, I'm taking a nap, and then he makes dinner. It's like I'm living this pedestrian life style, and I don't like it."

Imogen touched my hand, and smiled, "I have two suggestions for you. Since Eli won't let you get a job, because he has the need to support your family, then we'll give him a break. Tomorrow, I'll take Anthony from you guys for the day, and since it's Saturday, you can spend the whole day together."

"I can't just...I haven't let anyone watch him before," I glanced over to Anthony, his fist coated with drool as he stared at me with those piercing green eyes. He giggled, playing with his teething ring.

"Trust me, we'll have lots of fun. Besides, I need practice for when little Danny gets here," she patted her slightly bulging belly, "If you want to, then you can. But I'll give you all my phone numbers, email, I'll keep my laptop open for an Instant Message. Oh and I'll give you Eli's blackberry number, plus his beeper extension."

"Relax Clare, it's not like we're going to the Bermuda triangle. I have all your numbers and contact information. I've known you too long to not know you're very protective of the ones you love. Now please, I insist that you take a day off from being mommy and be wifey," she teased, her smile lighting up as Anthony pointed at her, giggling.

"He's such a cutie," Imogen touched the tip of his nose, and his tiny hand wrapped around her frail finger.

"Now, what were you planning to do with Eli?" she asked, and I sighed, twirling with my curls, "I don't know...scented candles, a little lingerie, that's all."

Imogen fake yawned, drawing out the word "boring" to enhance the fact that I had no enthusiastic control over my sex life. She grinned, with a sadistic smile on her face, "You know, Liam and I use sex toys all the time. It really helps-."

I cut her off, waving my hands in front of her face, "No no no, no sex toys."

"And why not?" she asked, as if it was everyday that I buy sex toys and introduce them into Eli and I's intimate part of the relationship. Our marriage was fine months ago, and I was so into it, but now all I want is time with him, to renew each other.

"Because, we never needed them before...why do we need them now?" Anthony grinned, showing off his one tooth growing in, as drool spilled down his chin. Imogen placed both of her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to stare into her eyes, "Listen to me Clare Goldsworthy, you need to arch your back into it and get in the game. Liam and I have sex almost every night, with sex toys, and it's flipping amazing! You can use them for foreplay, or during sex, oh my gosh and the vibrator feels great on your-."

"Imogen! Imogen that's enough, I don't want my baby picking up on these things. The last thing I need is his first word to be something along the lines of a sex toy. So please, let's just drop it," she huffed, "No can do Ponyboy, you need a good ole' intense orgasm, and introducing sex toys into the bedroom might be a new thing! A good, sensational new thing!"

"My friend hooks me up with free ones all the time. Please Clare, it's the least I could do."

Her eyelashes batted, "Are you sure it feels good?"

"Clare, you'll have the best orgasms of your life."

"Alright...drop what you have off tomorrow morning, before Eli wakes up. Anthony usually wakes up around seven or six, so I'll have to feed him...diaper change...give him hugs and kisses, sing him his favorite lullaby. I guess seven thirty will be good."

* * *

**IMOGEN**

"Liam! We're taking the Goldsworthy's baby today, I'll be back with him soon," I kissed my husband on the cheek, as he snaked his arm around my waist, "No no no, my pregnant wife is not leaving without a kiss on the lips."

I rolled my eyes, pressing my lips to his, before he said, "And now, my pregnant wife is not leaving because I'm driving you. It's not safe for you to be driving at four months pregnant, and you shouldn't carry any weight."

"Don't be silly," I teased, but he was already out in the car, in the drivers seat, with the engine roaring.

"You know, only _**my**_ husband does this," I groaned, getting into the passenger seat, clutching a box full of Clare's necessities for the day. Liam pulled out of the drive-thru, and he flashed me a smile, before asking, "Hey Imo, what's in the box? Do you plan on suffocating baby Anthony?"

"No Li, this is important. This box needs to be in Clare's hands without Eli seeing. Now shut up and drive," his eyebrows cocked up, and he faced the street once again, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Once we arrived at the Goldsworthy's, I was shocked to see Eli answer the door, his hair sticking up in all directions and his eyes clenched tightly together. I smiled, "Hi Eli Goldsworthy, is Clare up yet?"

"Yeah, she's with the baby upstairs," he grumbled, asking, "What are you doing here this early on a Saturday anyway? And what up with the box? Cutting up bodies this early in the morning already?"

"If you must know, yes."

He shrugged his shoulders, opening the door to me as I jogged up the steps to the nursery. I heard Liam and Eli conversing downstairs about cars, so I knew he was distracted. I knocked on the door of the nursery, but not bothering to wait any longer, so I pushed the door open. Clare was hugging Anthony, bouncing him lightly up and down as he slept.

"Hey Clare," she glanced at me, as I placed the box down on the floor, "This is all you need for a long day of intimate love making!"

Clare wrapped her right arm around me, hugging me tightly, "Thank you so much for taking Anthony for the day. You have no idea how much this means to me. Eli and I _**might**_ finally get somewhere today."

"Good, I hope it all works out. Now, give me the baby," Anthony wiggled a bit when Clare handed him over to me, but soon relaxed when he snuggled his head into my neck, his tiny breath tickling my skin.

After a few minutes of listening to Clare ramble on about what he's allergic to, what makes him stop crying, and what to do if he has a heart attack...I finally reached downstairs again, to see Liam and Eli having a cup of coffee over waffles.

"You two enjoying each other?" I teased, as Eli said, "We were actually having a love connect date. If you don't mind, he was about to tell me if he was a virgin or not."

Liam chuckled, before responding, "Well...Elijah, I have yet to have my cherry popped but I would love-."

"Would you guys stop it with that stuff?" Clare asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee, and Eli petted Liam's hand seductively, "We'll continue this later bubs."

Li winked at Eli, and I blushed, "Well Eli, since you must know, I'm taking baby Anthony for the day. It's Saturday, and Clare mentioned how much Anthony loves me, so I couldn't resist the little guy. I hope you don't mind."

"Clare, you don't want to have the baby here today? We usually go for a walk in the park with the baby right around now. What's wrong?" Eli asked, his concern in his voice as Liam stood up, taking the baby bag from my shoulder, that way I was only holding Anthony, "Nothing is wrong with Clare, I had to practically beg her to let me take him. I just want some practicing with the baby, is that okay, Eli?"

He glanced at me, "If it's okay with Clare, then it's okay by me."

I looked at Clare, who smiled shyly, "Great! Well Goldsworthy's, I will return the baby around nine o' clock tonight! Have fun! The _**vibration** _in this house is just so intense today, I can almost feel it!"

Clare blushed, and I teased, "Have fun today you guys!"

* * *

**CLARE**

Eli and I were cuddled up on the loveseat, watching the first season of Lost. The blanket was wrapped around us, as I sat between Eli's legs. He kissed my head ever so often, to let me know he was still awake, as I stroked his bicep.

This is how we spent the whole day, and since I was slowly chickening out of the little "surprise box" in our room, my interest in the television show was growing more intense.

But I couldn't let this happen again.

Today was supposed to be the day Eli and I intensify our love making, and that's what I plan on doing. No matter how embarrasing this conversation may be, it needs to happen, and it needs to happen _**now. **_

"Eli?"

"Hm?"

"H-how do you feel about...a-about sex toys?" I choked out through slight stuttering, and I felt his heart race against my back which was leaning against his chest.

"I don't know Clare, why? That was pretty random," he mumbled, as I glanced at the t.v., "I don't know...I just wanted your opinion on them."

"My opinion on sex toys? They're pretty much useless, for me anyways," his voice sounded distant, and uninterested in what I had to say, so this made my confidence level hit the metaphorical floor.

I turned to look up at Eli, and said, "You know...Anthony is going to be back in two hours, and we haven't done..._**it**_ in a while."

He cupped my chin, stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb, flashing me a smirk, "I thought you'd never ask Clare..."

My lips met his in an intense, passionate kiss. His tongue immediately slid through my lips, as I turned into his frame, wrapping my hands around his neck. I deepend the kiss, licking the outline of his teeth.

I pulled away for a brief moment, gazing into his eyes, "Eli...if we're going to do this, I want to do this my way."

"Sure, you can be on top, that's cool with me," he completely ignored the foreshadowing in my statement, as he pulled me down, so he was towering over me. His lips were frantic over mine, as his fingers began to tug desperately at the hem of my top.

"Eli," I grabbed his hands, and said, "I made Imogen lend me some...toys and I want to use them. Please."

"I don't know how to use them, but if you really want to...if it'll help you finish off, then we'll try them out. Anything for you Clare, if that's what you really want," he pressed his lips to my neck, as I flung my shirt over my head, letting it fall on top of the couch.

Eli's hands traveled up to my bra, as he unhooked the claps in the front with his teeth. He looked up at me, flashing me a seductive grin, as my heart raced with delight. Eli's tongue slipped between the valley of my breasts, stroking over my skin.

My body shuddered in pure pleasure underneath his touch, "Hm Eli, let's take this...take it upstairs. The toys are up there."

I squealed when Eli unexpectadely hoisted me into his arms, and I locked my legs around his waist, my bare breasts against his naked chest. Being that my husband loves to be a caveman on his lazy Saturday's, he never wears a shirt.

And right now, I didn't mind it.

His skin was warm against mine, as I kissed his lips, savoring the taste of his tongue. A jolt of electricity shot up my spine as Eli stroked my curls with his lanky fingers. Our tongues were moving vigorously, as I moaned, loving the taste of my husbands mouth.

"Open the door," I heaved out, as Eli cracked our bedroom door open with one swift turn of the knob.

The second the door opened, my back found the bed, as Eli kissed my chest. His tongue moved diligently over my right nipple, while his other hand toyed with the other. I bit back my bottom lip, surpressing a moan as he slipped his thumbs through the crevices of my short shorts.

With one tug, he had me lying beneath his with nothing on. My body felt like it was on fire as his hands stroked my thighs and legs, while his tongue and hands toyed with my upper body greedily.

"Take your boxers off, I want to see you...all of you," I whispered against his earlobe, as he kissed the shell of my ear, licking it seductively. A moan escaped my lips, my body coursing with warmth as I watched his boxers be thrown across the room.

His bare body against mine sent me into a sexual frenzy. I locked my legs around his waist, forcing him closer to my center. My lips met his as I pulled lightly on his black locks whenever he palmed my breasts too roughly-which is what I was looking for right now.

"Get the box. Close your eyes, and just grab one, I want it to be a surprise," I whimpered into his ear, as he nodded eagerly. I licked my lips, my core beginning to burn at the sight of his erection.

"Got one!" He cheered, and I giggled, "You totally looked...cheater."

"No, I closed my eyes, I swear!" I grinned, "At this point, I don't care. Just use it, give me what you got Goldsworthy."

Just the sound of the vibrator being turned on sent a twinge of pleasure through my body. I didn't know why, but it was certainly turning me on. I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst, but hoping for the best.

Eli's lips touched mine, and at the same time, I jolted up slightly into his arms, when the vibrator touched the bundle of sensitive nerves between my legs.

"That okay?" he whimpered in my ear, his chest panting as my eyes fluttered shut with utter relief to the boiling feeling in my lower region.

"Perfect, just a little...little higher," I moaned, pressing my lips to his neck, sucking greedily on his skin. My tongue swirled over his earlobe, and my muscles contracted, the feeling of intense bliss coming over me with each vibration coming from the toy.

My mouth was becoming dry, due to the fact my lips were parted, and I kept panting like a dog on a hot day. Eli kissed my neck, as I whimpered into his shoulder, "I-I want to-Eli I f-f-feel it...it's coming."

"Good, just enjoy it," he whispered against my ear, and I smiled in gratitude. He knew I haven't gotten off in a while, and the fact that he cared enough to let me have a moment in the spot light helped me to my climax.

My legs froze around his waist breifly, the feeling of his erection against my thigh and the vibrator pressed up against my clit becoming too much. I couldn't even think straight, as I buried my head in Eli's neck, breathing heavily from the luxury of the vibrator.

A tiny substance strolled down onto the bed, and I laughed, looking into Eli's eyes, "It worked...I-Imogen was right."

"Hey, I helped," Eli stated smugly, as I nodded, "Yes you did, thank you."

I kissed his lips, then said, "Now, let me take care of you."

Eli smiled confidently, "I was kind of just hoping we could get right into it...watching you get off like that, I just want you right now."

"Okay tiger, let em' rip," Eli slid into me with ease, a short squeal escaping my lips. Since I was already wet, it was easier for Eli to move back and forth with ease. He smirked against my nipple, tugging gently at it as my back arched into him.

The feeling was indescribable as his hips jerked into me, my legs resting over his thighs, but hoisting up ever so often to the rhythm of his movements. My eyes widened in shock, watching Eli grab the vibrator once again, placing it over my clit, "If it makes you feel even better, it's worth using."

I smiled, and the combination of Eli's hard on inside me, while he toyed with the vibrator over my clit, nearly sent me over the edge. My heart raced, beads of sweat rolling down my chest, and I watched in slight disgust as Eli licked it up.

"Y-You're such a...such an animal Eli," I moaned out, as he increased his pace of his jackhammer thrusts, "That's right, I am baby...and I'm all yours. You've got me tamed."

"You're a weirdo," I retorted seductively, kissing his lips, while using my other hand to stroke my fingers over his chest. He used his left hand to cup my breast, as his other hand moved the vibrating sex toy over my now overly sensitive clit.

"But I'm your weirdo," he groaned innocently.

I couldn't even understand the words he was chanting, a wave of pleasure hitting me like a tornado wrapped tightly around a house. I shuddered against his body, screaming out his name in intense ecstasy. My hands gripped onto his shoulder blades, my lips parted, my breath hitching as he continued to thrust in me, finishing out his orgasm.

He continued to sexually torture me, keeping the vibrator on and against my soaking wet region, as I heaved, "Eli that's enough...I'm done...I can't take it anymore..."

"You're so beautiful when you cum baby, just one more. Please, do it for me," he whimpered against my ear, as my nails dug into his back. I knew he wouldn't let me win, so I braced myself for the next orgasm to come.

Eli's body soon moved south, and my eyes widened, feeling his tongue move eagerly beneath the toy. My back arched, the feelings overcoming my senses as I screamed out his name once more. My body shook, a tingly sensation forming from my head to my toes as the room became silent, and Eli said, "You're so beautiful..."

He kissed my hip bones, and continued to place butterfly kisses up my body until he reached my race, his body pressed up against mine, "I love you so much Clare."

"Hm."

I wasn't even able to use my voice, the amount of intimacy with my husband putting me on a high. I was delerious at this point, in my own world. But feeling Eli pull me up to the head of the bed pulled me out of my bliss slightly. Out of instinct, I leaned my head into his shoulder, basking in the aftermath of love making.

"That was great...like really great," I whimpered, pulling the sheets up to my chest, as Eli kissed my lips, "It's always great, because I get to do it with my beautiful wife."

He stroked a curl behind my ear, "I'm so glad Imogen got that thing. It was...it was so intense, I even felt it a bit."

"Did you like it?" I asked, licking my dry lips, as he nodded, "Fuck yeah, we're never giving that thing back."

"So bringing this into the bedroom isn't a bad idea? You liked it?" I asked, as he nodded, "I loved it...but not as much as I love you."

"Same here," Eli held up a hand, and I asked, "What?"

"High-five for mind blowing sex?" I slapped his hand, and we interlocked our fingers, as I agreed, "High-five for mind blowing sex."

We rested our hands in my lap, as I toyed with his lanky fingers. I kissed his fingertips softly, while Eli stroked my spine with his fingernails. I was always a sucker for back scratches, especially when I was pregnant with Anthony, so I was taking advantage of Eli's special treatment.

"Today was a good day," Eli whispered, as I glanced at the clock, "Imogen and Liam should be here any minute..."

"I know," I looked into Eli's eyes, "I miss Anthony."

I giggled at the coincidence of Eli and I saying something at the same time. My heart swelled with love, as Eli whispered, "I love you so much Clare...I'd give you the moon if you wanted me to."

"Get me the moon," I teased, "No can do Mrs. Goldsworthy, it'll be a surprise. One morning, you're going to wake up with the moon right over our house. Don't be shocked, it'll happen."

"I'll be waiting, and while I'm waiting, I'll be bouncing little Anthony in my arms," I kissed his lips, resting my head on his chest.

My eyelids began to grow heavy, sleep quickly taking over me without my control...

* * *

**_MIDNIGHT_**

* * *

_"Look at your mommy...look at how beautiful she is when she sleeps..."_

_"You love her? Yes, yes you do...I love her too." _

_"We love you Anthony...we love you to the moon and back." _

A smile tugged up on my lips, as I listened to Eli talk to the baby, while he rocked him back and forth in the rocking chair. That usually made Anthony go to sleep right away, and I smiled, asking with a hoarse voice, "To the moon and back? Really?"

Eli smirked, nodding, "I love you Clare...and Anthony...to the moon and back."

**END OF TO THE MOON AND BACK**

* * *

So...I was really nervous about posting this, so **reviews** would be good to help me out-let me know where I stand. Please leave constructive criticism at most! :)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I am **NOT** abandoning "Magic Eli"


End file.
